How It Should Have Ended
by Pyre13
Summary: How the Order Of The Pheonix should have ended. Dumbledore gets whats coming to him. Harry gets independence and he gets the guy by joining Voldemort. HPDM


_**There Is Only One Path For The Betrayed;**_

_**Betrayal**_

Fury and pain cascaded throughout Harry Potters body as magic rippled from his skin like a heat haze.

Glass shattered and metals bent and smoked as uncontrolled magic reacted with unleashed pain and anger to create a deadly cocktail of power and will.

Harry Potter was furious and Albus Dumbledore was worried. He was considering the best way to bring the boy down from the killing edge where he had come to rest after being removed from the Department Of Mysteries less than a half hour ago.

"THEN - I - DON'T - WANT - TO - BE - HUMAN!" Harry roared, and he seized the delicate silver instrument from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room; it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall. Several of the pictures let out yells of anger and fright, and the portrait of Armando Dippet said, "_Really!_"

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANY MORE!"

"No Harry," Dumbledore said softly worry stirring again in his breast at the words and uncontrolled wild magic whipping the air into a froth.

"You do care, you are the Saviour of the Wizarding world. It's what you were born for." Dumbledore didn't notice the boy freeze mid-pace. "You care so much about saving the world Harry, you care so much it hurts, it hurts so much you think you'll die from it. You were born to Gryffindor Harry, follow your heart and don't let the pain rule you, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. You were born to be our Saviour." Harry paused and swung to his headmaster slowly and with a calculated duelling grace Dumbledore had never seen in the boy before. It stirred a long hibernating fear in his breast and sparked a recognition from the man. Instantly his mind cursed. He had thought his words would calm the boy. Obviously he'd been mistaken.

"Yes, you were mistaken Dumbledore," said the boy softly and emerald eyes rose to meet suddenly dulled sapphire. There was a fire in those eyes that had never been there before and even as Dumbledore watched the pupils dilated and flexed to become slat shaped like a cats. He barely suppressed a gasp. As the black filled out the green intensified until Dumbledore would have sworn there was a killing curse ready to fly from the engorged pupils. Dark, dusky lips parted slightly in a sneer that fit the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Manipulated's face in the same way the happy joyful smile once had. Dumbledore barely hid his flinch and knew in a second he hadn't hidden it well enough.

"All these years I thought you so intelligent, so _good!_" the youth sneered. "You are naught but another pawn in the game. A high ranking pawn, but a pawn none the less." Dumbledore was furious and rose in a flurry of robes.

"I am no pawn Harry Potter!" He snapped. "The only piece worth sacrifice here is you!" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them because the boys sneer was wiped away by a smirk that fit him like a second skin.

"And so we reach the heart of the problem," He drawled. "Albus Dumbledore, you are a pawn, manipulated by time and circumstances far beyond your control. Because I am beyond your control." He paused. "There are but two players within this game that are of any worth Dumbledore. Tom Riddle and I." He stated. "You are a liability and a meddling old fool."

"Think Harry!" the old man snapped.

"No! I have thought enough on your lies and twisted words!" he snarled. "Today I take my own road! Today I make my own life! Today I resign your war." And with that he turned and strode to the door.

Fast as lightning Dumbledore's wand was out and the most powerful locking charms known were slammed down on the office as well as multiple shields and a full tightening of the school wards.

"You are not permitted to leave my office until dismissed Mr. Potter," He growled, fighting for command. Harry turned on him, again with the slow feline grace never seen before.

"I recommend you open the door. I do not respond well to my claustrophobia being triggered." the brunette warned dangerously as his magic pooled around him.

"Enough Harry!" Dumbledore snapped. "Stop playing the spoilt brat and quit this tantrum! I can see you have been pampered to much."

"Pampered?" the boy almost whispered. Suddenly Dumbledore found himself taking an involuntary instinctive step backwards.

"Yes pampered." The old fool dug deeper.

"For five years since I came to Hogwarts you have lied and manipulated me. For five years I have played your pawn. For five years I have stood and fought Lord Voldemort and banished him from your halls. For five years I sat as a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes." Dumbledore hissed in surprise and Harry's eyes lit up.

"You didn't know the hat wanted me in Slytherin did you? Didn't know what I was? What I could be if pushed too far." On that Harry Potter disappeared in an explosion of black flames that consumed his body in a heart beat. He would reappear at the head table in the middle of breakfast ten floors below.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Harry Potter materialised from a pyre of black and emerald flames screams and shouts of surprise echoed throughout the hall. The school had not, as yet been informed of the incident at the Ministry the night before and Harry took the opportunity.

"Mr. Potter?" Said his head of house sternly. He sneered at her and she flinched before growing angry. "You will..."

"I _will_ do nothing." he said softly. "Sit Minerva." She gaped at him but saw the look in his eyes and sat with a small thump. Turning his back Harry felt the obsidian eyes of the Potions Master burning into his scull. Over a thousand faces peered curiously up at him and he noticed all of his accomplices from last night were back at breakfast as usual. The Gryffindor's were looking at him like he was mad.

"My name is Harry James Potter," he said softly yet loud enough for the hall to hear.

"Last night I attended a battle in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, there are several other students who accompanied me who were hurt but only one died that night." He paused. "Last night Sirius Damian Black died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange a known Death Eater. Lord Voldemort also attended the battle later and was routed by Albus Dumbledore. Following this occurrence all innocent parties were returned to their homes or to Hogwarts." he paused again as said Headmaster came in the hall doors with a bang, a freezing spell froze his limbs so he could watch and hear but not interfere in the proceedings as Harry's eyes focused on enraged sapphires.

"The man who died last night was known as a murderer. Sirius Black was a hero. Sirius Black gave his life for the cause of the light and was betrayed fifteen years ago by his one time friend Peter Petegrew. Last night a good man and _proven_ saviour died for a cause that was not his own!" Harry declared. "Sirius Black died for a headmasters twisted plots and manipulative lies! Sirius Black died for the abomination that is Albus Dumbledore!" three house tables gasped in surprise and the Gryffindor's stood in a roar of objection. Harry noted the few who were dragged to their feet.

"Sit!" He commanded. "I will not ask you again." Grudgingly they sat and watched the proceedings.

"Last night I thought on many things concerning the views of Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. I thought on the part I play in their gain and it dawned on me that Albus Dumbledore is but a pawn of circumstance." Drawing breath he turned mainly to the Slytherin table. "Many Slytherin's bear this curse." he murmured and the serpent house regarded him curiously and wary.

"I have, this morning, extricated myself from the Order of the Phoenix's war efforts." a roar went up then as teachers and student alike rose to their feet.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed over three houses and the staff table. They quieted but none sat.

"This morning I freed myself from the clutches of Albus Dumbledore." On that he turned to the Slytherin table and cast a shimmering wall that barred any physical or magical intrusion on that side of the room.

"I extend a hand to the house of Salazar Slytherin. I inform you that my blood is that of the Founder himself and reassure you that I was a Gryffindor on revenge alone." At that he sought out the gaze of the stunned blond and grinned.

"Five years is a long time to hold a childish grudge Draco Malfoy," He stated. "I forced the hat to put me in Gryffindor mainly because of your behaviour." He added then got back to the point.

"Today I go to Lord Voldemorts side, not as a Death Eater but as a companion and equal partner. I give him the Wizarding world on a silver platter and I invite those of you already involved with him to join me. Any who are interested may also rise to my call. I will take a select few as my personal guard but most of you will be made to rise the circles on your own merit. Which of you will rise?" On cue every set of eyes turned to the blond as he raised his head to study the Gryffindor critically. Standing straighter Harry allowed his magic to run free for the first time since he had discovered the binding spell placed on it by Dumbledore. The blond studied him for a long minute the slowly and deliberately he folded and set down his napkin.

"I stand on one condition." he said softly. "My place at your side as my father stands by Voldemort." Harry considered it then smiled softly.

"That place was always yours Draco. No other could take your place by my side." and so the blond rose and with him rose the entire fifth, sixth and seventh years of Slytherin house. Many of the younger ones rose too but Harry only nodded his gratitude and bid then continue their learning and return when they aged.

"Gather your things but," he grinned mischievously. "Don't owl your parents. Lets surprise them shall we? The Slytherin's laughed and nodded. Outside the protective shield Hogwarts roared in fury at the insult and Harry turned on them.

"Fred and George Wheasley step forward!" He yelled. "Hermione Granger! Seamus, Dean!" on cue the mentioned people came forward hesitantly and Harry let them through the barrier.

"Will you join me?" he asked hopefully. Hermione hesitated but the boys instantly gave their approval, thanking his friends Harry turned the girl. "'Mione?" he queried hopefully.

"What will he say when you bring in Muggle borns and Mudbloods?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"Hermione I have the power to wipe him off the face of the Earth. He'll listen. Anyway. With you guys brains? how could he turn you down." He grinned at the Gryffindor's.

"Then... yes." she whispered softly. Harry nodded and hugged her gently.

"Thank you 'Mione." He murmured. "You'll love Tom." He added laughing.

An hour later a hundred or so Slytherin's stood ready with a small group of Gryffindor's and a few Ravenclaw's as well as three Hufflepuffs surprisingly. Turning finally Harry regarded the table he'd barriered off then completely ignored. The teachers stood and sat but all were livid and red faced. Almost all.

Gliding to the centre of the table Harry ignored the glares sent his way by the cursed and bound professors.

"And how about you?" He asked softly. "I've got Hermione Granger for brains. All of Slytherin for an army. Then Seamus, Dean and the twins as generals and the coldest, smartest Malfoy born yet at my side. What's missing?" he smiled lightly at the thoughtful man and watched him rise.

"Five years I waited to take my place at your side. Five years I trained Draco to stand by your right as I took you left. Five years I waited for you to call me." vaulting the staff table lightly Severus Snape fell to one knee before the youth.

"Five years I prayed for your mark where his burns." Harry smiled.

"Get up Severus. I need a potions master and an advisor but I also need a friend. I need someone I can trust. I need you Snape."

"I'm yours Potter. Always yours." And with that a hundred and fifty people Apparated to Riddle manor and stood in formation behind their new lord as Harry Potter led them to their destiny and led them into a new age as he shook the hand of Tom Marvolo Riddle and was welcomed into the fold. And Lucius Malfoy had never been so proud of his son and Sirius Black had never been so happy to have faked his own death. But most of all. Tom Riddle had never been so happy to produce James and Lily Potter from protective housing where they'd been waiting fifteen years for their blood to breed true. And Harry Potter took the name they had originally given him and went as Lucivar from then on as the Wizarding world quivered before the super power that was Lord Voldemort and the Prince of Darkness. With their inner circles alone the two took Hogwarts and scattered the Order of the Phoenix to the winds. And once more the Marauders were reunited when Peter Pettigrew was slaughtered and Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy joined the circle with the ecstatic Remus.

And the man that had once been Harry Potter was never so happy as he was the day he took Draco Malfoy as his husband and together they Avada'd the one time Headmaster. The light of the killing curse reflecting in the brunettes eyes for weeks after as he glowed with happiness.

And so ends the story of the Boy-Who-Would-Be-Saviour who became the Man-Who-Would-Be-Ruler.

I will not say they lived happily ever after because they had many friendly fights among themselves, but, I will tell you this;

Lord Voldemort became once again Tom Riddle as Hermione Granger discovered a spell to bring back his young body, and when they married many tears were shed for their love.

Draco and Harry fought as much a they cuddled but where hate once sparkled now love burned a shining pyre in the night sky.

Lucius Malfoy finally got rid of Narcissa and took the twins to his side in a loving yet fun filled relationship.

Dean and Seamus finally got their act together and got together themselves as well as the late joiner Ginny Wheasley who showed she too had fought against the hat to refuse Slytherin. She ended up with Pansy Parkinson much to the amusement of the one time Ice Prince, and, much to everyone's surprise hatred was buried and Sirius Black married Severus Snape on Christmas at the stroke of midnight.

The Wizarding world lived under the rule of the great wizards for two hundred years before ruler ship was passed to the Lords sons and daughter, from which the first ever royal family sprang up and continued for close on a thousand years. And in all that time Albus Dumbledore's ghost flitted through their history and mourned his failure, trapped forever to watch the blood of his would be pawn rule a world he would have called his own.

It was a fate worse than his death had been.


End file.
